I'm Already There
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: My first song fic. Very cute, very sweet. Please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, Disney does. I do not own 'I'm Already There' Lone Star does. Okay? Okay.  
  
A/N: I heard this song one day on the radio and this popped into my head, so I decided to try to do my first song fic. I know that some of you don't like it when I ruin things for you in the author's note, so I wont, but I'll say this, this one's for you Bum. And if you ever need me 'I'm Already There'.  
  
A/N 2: I was asked to give everyone out there a challenge. Ivy (whom I have no idea who she is) asks if someone would write a story about Wildwing being saved from ducktanite. Okay so if you want to SHE not ME poses this challenge. And Ivy as I said before I pose this challenge to you.. How about you write a story about Wildwing being saved from Ducktanite. You may be surprised at how well it may turn out. Okay now without further adieu, the fic at hand.  
  
  
  
I'm already there  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
The telephone rang and Mrs. Flashblade answered "Hello Flashblade residence. Oh hello dear how are you?"  
  
Wildwing and Nosedive were playing in the other room. When they heard their mother speak they knew that it was their dad she was talking to. A four-year-old Nosedive came running into the room. "Mamma I wanna talk to Daddy."  
  
Mrs. Flashblade hands him the phone and he holds the receiver up to his ear. "Daddy when you coming home?"  
  
On the other end of the line Mr. Flashblade was taken aback by the question. He comforted his son with the first thing that he could think of. Nosedive heard his father reply "I'm already there. Just take a look around."  
  
Nosedive looked around him, but could not see his father. "No you're not Daddy."  
  
His father laughed before continuing "of course I am son. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend, and I know I'm in your prayers. So you see I'm already there."  
  
"Oh. I love you Daddy."  
  
"I want talk to dad." Wildwing begged.  
  
Nosedive handed the phone to Wildwing "Hi dad."  
  
"Hey there Sport. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Dive was scared about you last night, but Mom and I soothed him."  
  
"I'm glad you're there taking care of your mother and brother for me Wildwing. You are really turning into the man of the house. I love you."  
  
"I love you to Dad."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be home soon."  
  
"Okay Dad. Mom wants the phone back."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mrs. Flashblade got back onto the phone and Wildwing and Nosedive ran back into the other room to play. "I really miss you. Don't worry about the boys they are all right."  
  
"I know they are. But are you all right. This is the first time we've been apart in a long time."  
  
"Yes it is. It was not easy then and it is not easy now."  
  
"I promise you that if I didn't have to be here I would be there with you."  
  
"I know, but now you should get some rest. It's 10:30 back there and you must get a good nights sleep before tomorrow's meeting."  
  
"I will. And I'll be dreaming about you."  
  
Mrs. Flashblade blows him a kiss over the phone. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Oh and before I forget I may have to stay a few extra days. It looks like this is going to take longer then we had originally thought. I'm sorry."  
  
"The boys will be disappointed but they will understand."  
  
"Give them an extra kiss for me tonight."  
  
"I will. I love you. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and wiped away a tear before calling the boys for dinner. Somewhere across the continent Mr. Flashblade hangs up the phone and he too wipes away a tear before lying down and trying to sleep. Visions of his family flashed before his eyes and the image of his wife filled his mind before he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
He called her on the road  
  
From a lonely cold hotel room.  
  
Just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time  
  
And when he heard the sound  
  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye.  
  
A little voice came on the phone  
  
Said, "Daddy when you coming home?"  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
I'm already there,  
  
Take a look around.  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
  
I'm your imaginary friend.  
  
And I know I'm in your prayers.  
  
Oh, I'm already there.  
  
She got back on the phone  
  
Said, "I really miss you darlin'.  
  
Don't worry about the kids, they'll be all right.  
  
Wish I was in your arms,  
  
Lyin' right there beside you.  
  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight.  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips,  
  
Touch you with my fingertips.  
  
So turn out the light and close your eyes."  
  
I'm already there,  
  
Don't make a sound.  
  
I'm the beat in your heart.  
  
I'm the moon light shining down.  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind.  
  
And I'll be there to the end.  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
I'm already there.  
  
We maybe a thousand miles apart,  
  
But I'll be with you were ever you are.  
  
I'm already there,  
  
Take a look around.  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair.  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
  
And I'll be there to the end.  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
I'm already there.  
  
I'm already there.  
  
  
  
Wildwing came walking into the room to find Nosedive asleep on the bed. He was about to turn the music off, but something in the song made him wait. When the song finished he turned off the radio, walked up to his sleeping brother, brushed a few blond strands away, and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Sleep well baby brother."  
  
Wildwing turned to leave but stopped when he heard Nosedive whisper "Wing?"  
  
"Yeah Dive."  
  
"Why'd you turn off the song?"  
  
"You were asleep."  
  
"Oh. Can you turn it back on?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, it just makes me feel better."  
  
Wildwing walked back over to the radio and turned it on. To his surprise Nosedive was playing a country CD by a group called Lone Star. The CD was set on repeat on this one song. After turning it back on Wildwing went to Nosedives bedside. "Do you want to talk about it baby bro.?"  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Why are you not feeling good?"  
  
"I feel fine. I just miss Mom and Dad. The song reminds me of them and that even though we're not living with them anymore they are with us."  
  
"Even when we are on a different planet. I know Dive. I know."  
  
The two brothers sit in the dark holding onto one another listening to the music repeat itself till they both fall to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
I hope you like. Please review. If you can't leave a review (Because I can't figure out how to get that stupid block off), you can leave me a review on my email. You can find it in my profile. Till the next time I get a chance to post, live, laugh, love, smile, and God Bless. 


End file.
